mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
История киринов
История киринов ( ) — шестая песня восьмого сезона My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо, исполненная в серии «Звуки тишины». Песню исполняет Отом Блейз. Реприза песни является шестой по счёту песней во всём сериале, которая звучит перед титрами. Русская версия = thumb|300px :Блэйз ::Ла, ла-ла, ла. ::Ла-ла-ла, ла-ла-ла! ::Кирины болтали, пели ::И молчали. ::Мы смеялись и шутили на сцене, ::Выступали. ::Однажды мы сказали вдруг ::Обидные слова. ::Мы распалились слишком ::И случилась тут беда! ::В жаркий спор даже мы ::Сожгли хлеба. :Прости, я забыла, как люблю рифмовать. На чём я закончила? А точно! ::Разрушили мы всё селенье - ::Обида лишь росла. ::Мы поняли все тогда: ::Виной всему слова. ::"Помолчите", грянул лидер, ::И все закрыли рот. ::В Ручей Молчанья окунулся ::Весь наш народ. ::Эмоции утихли, ::И мир настал везде. ::Но молчанье ::Оказалось... не по мне. :Ну, серьёзно, невозможно же вечно играть в судоку! ::Ведь радуга не будет видна, ::Если нет дождя! ::И в спелом яблоке черви живут! ::От смеха отказаться ::Из-за страха нельзя! ::Когда же это кирины поймут? ::Мучилась я от молчанья, ::Говрить хотелось мне. ::Но я нашла себе спасенья, ::Средь цветов в траве. ::Зельем сняла чары ручья ::И стала я болтливой. ::Я столько лет молчала ::И стала невыносмиой. ::Не оценили юмор мой ::И новостей потоп. ::Пьесы мои, речи мои, ::Статьи по тыщу строф. ::История о кирине, что лабиринт под сценой жил. :Он влюбился в актёрную певицу, носил странную половинчатую маску, играл на органе и злился, потому что сердце она отдала другому, тогда он увёз её на гондоле. Ну кто не любит музыкальный театр?! ::И кирины сказале мне: ::Должна я выбирать. ::Я могла остаться здесь ::Или продолжать болтать. ::Диван свозь двери не прошёл - ::Ушла я налегке. ::Пока не появилась ты, ::Пейзаж был другом мне! :Подхватывайте, ребята! :тишина ::Ведь радуга не будет видна, ::Если нет дождя! ::И не горит свеча, если не зажгут! ::От смеха отказаться ::Из-за страха нельзя! ::Когда же это кирины поймут? ::Хотя я им и объясняла, ::Но боязнь их обуяла, ::Но иногда нам доооооооооооооооооождь! ::Но иногда нам нужень дождь... Реприза :Блэйз ::Ведь радуга не будет видна, ::Если нет дождя! ::И не горит свеча, если не зажгут! ::От смеха отказаться ::Из-за страха нельзя! ::Когда же это кирины поймут? ::Ведь радуга не будет видна, ::Если нет... ::Дождя-аааааааа! |-| Английская версия = thumb|300px :Блэйз ::La, la-la-la, la-la ::La-la-la, la-la-la ::The Kirin used to speak and sing ::We weren't always quiet ::We told stories and funny jokes ::My stand-up was a riot ::But then one day, a fight broke out ::And hurtful words were said ::Flaring tempers were inflamed ::Destruction quickly spread ::And flaming bred from head to head ::Even burnt our... bread :Sorry, I forgot how much I love rhyming. Where was I? Oh, right! ::My happy village lay in ruins ::Relationships got worse ::Spoiler alert: we quickly learned ::That words could be a curse ::"No more talking," yelled our leader ::The last thing said aloud ::Into the Stream of Silence ::We stepped as a crowd ::The water cooled emotions ::And peace was soon restored ::But with no way to speak my thoughts ::I got super... bored :Seriously, there's only so long that Sudoku can keep you entertained! ::'Cause rainbows won't light up the sky ::Unless you let it rain ::And shiny apples sometimes come with worms ::No, you can't give up your laughter ::'Cause you're scared of a little pain ::It's a lesson that the Kirin never learned ::I was stuck in silent prison ::With the voices in my head ::'Til I tripped over my salvation ::In a helpful flowerbed ::I found a cure to clear my pipes ::And I became quite chatty ::With years and years of stored-up words ::I drove my village batty ::They didn't like my jokes and songs ::And daily dose of news ::The plays I wrote, the speeches spoke ::Variety reviews ::Or the story about the Kirin who hid below an opera stage :And fell in love with this opera singer, and he wore a freaky half-mask thing, and he played the organ a lot and got all broody 'cause the singer was in love with another dude, so he took her away on this underground gondola. I mean, who doesn't love musical theater?! ::The village leader made it clear ::I had to make my choice ::I could stay and live with them ::Or I could keep my voice ::So I came here, but left the couch alone ::They're hard to move ::With just the view for company ::Until ya heard me groove :Take it away, boys! :тишина ::'Cause rainbows won't light up the sky ::Unless you let it rain ::And candles just won't glow until they're burned ::No, you can't give up your laughter ::'Cause you're scared of a little pain ::It's a lesson that my village never learned ::No matter how hard I schooled them ::Fear of hurt is still what ruled them ::Sometimes you gotta let it raaaaaaaain! ::Yeah, sometimes you gotta let it rain Реприза :Блэйз ::'Cause rainbows won't light up the sky ::Unless you let it rain ::And candles just won't glow until they're burned ::No, you can't give up your laughter ::'Cause you're scared of a little pain ::It's a lesson that my village never learned ::Oh, yes, 'cause rainbows won't light up the sky ::Unless you let it... ::Raaaaaaaain! en:A Kirin Tale Категория:Песни восьмого сезона